


A Stark & Rogers Wedding

by manorabrucelee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Elderly couple AU, Good looking Steve, Great looking Tony, M/M, Old man wedding, Old men in white tuxs, Stark Rogers Wedding, Steve doesn't want to get hitched, Unca cunt is a good uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this fic we take a glimpse at Steve and Tony's wedding. After 50 years living together and rasing their kids the couple is finally getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stark & Rogers Wedding

Steve was fiddling with his cufflinks; he took them out and then put another pair in, took those out and put the first pair back on, and grunted. He was in his white wedding tux and he looked distinguished with his greying hairs on his sideburns. Tony always joked that he always loved the grandpa look on him.

“I don’t get why we need a wedding? We’ve been together for almost fifty years and we did everything else. We got the home, we got the kids, and we even have the three cats with weirdo names. Who would name a cat Crack honestly. We fit every clichés in the book of a married couple; Why get married now?”

Natasha rolled her eyes at Steve for the 10th time that day. “Because Tony wants to. And for the last time, stop fiddling with the cufflinks. You will lose them and Tony will get all pouty.” She got up to hold his hands and pull them closer to her. “Between all of us, you two went through hell and back and no matter what happened you two always stuck together. If anyone deserves to get married, it’s you two. Now lower down so I can better fix your bow tie.”

Steve sighed and lowered down and Nat kissed his cheeks and then fixed his bowtie.

Over at the other end of the house, Tony was pacing the room. There was a knock at the door and he ran to open it.

“I had to look for two hours for those. It better be worth it, dad.”

“Shhh shhhh, you’re sounding more and more like your uncle Rhodey, and that’s not a good thing,” Tony grumbled as he inspected the content of the paper bag Peter just handed him.

“I’m in the room, Tony, and I have to say I’m a little hurt,”  Rhodey commented. “What was so special you had Peter run and get now? Just before the wedding. ”

“None of you beeswax. Now, do I look decent? Scratch that; do I look sexy?”

“Eww dad no, not a word I want to hear in reference to you, ever,” Peter covered his face.

“Are your kids outside? Are they dressed? I want my flower girl to be just as good looking as me.” Tony checked his hair and his beard in the mirror.

“They’re all dressed dad; Gwen is keeping an eye on them.” Peter shook his head and checked his watch.

“Is your sister here as well? What about your brother? He didn’t dig into the booze did he? A drunken DJ is not what I want at my wedding. “Tony fixed his bowtie and held a threatening finger.

"We’re all here, we’re all dressed, and we’re all just waiting for Uncle Clint to arrive.”

“I still can’t believe you choose him to officiate the wedding.” Rhodey looked at his watch and fiddled with it. “That man is as reliable as the weather.”

“He asked Steve and Steve said yes. I can’t really turn Steve down. Ever,” he turned and then smiled at the room. Rhodey smiled back at him; Peter was fiddling with his phone.

“I didn’t think I’d see the day” Rhodey said with smiles at he got up and dusted off Tony’s tux. “You and Steve, finally tying the knot” .

“You didn’t think? I didn’t think Steve would ever say yes. The man was convinced that we’re doing the wrong thing with the wedding. I had to work on changing his mind for about 4 days straight and I’m not a spring chicken. Do you know how many blow jobs I had to give out? The sex was murder on my knees.”

“Lalalalalalalalalalaal,” Peter ran outside of the room with his fingers in his ears.

Both Rhodey and Tony started laughing. “You need to take it easy on the kid Tony; he really is a good kid.”

“He’s just really easy to tease.” Tony chuckled.

There was a loud knock on the door and little voice yelled “Unca Cunt is here! Unca Cunt is here!”

Both men started laughing out loud but at the other end of the door they heard Bruce talking to the kid “Clint, son, Ca-lin-t.”

The kid repeated “Cunt, Cunt.”

“This is hopeless. Five minutes you guys, Clint is here!” Bruce knocked on Tony’s door then Steve’s door.

Tony walked out of the room, head held up high. The music started outside for him and he made his way dancing down the aisle with the little flower girl. She started to throw the flowers but then decided to just dance with her granddaddy instead.

After Tony reached the alter he saw a sweaty Clint in the middle heaving and panting.

“Is this how you show up to my wedding? Looking like a freaking hobo?”

“Car broke down, had to run here to make it on time,” he panted.

“You have a phone Clint, you could have called,” Tony said.

“Battery died, smart ass,” he heaved out.

“You could have charged the phone using the car, dumb-dumb,” Tony retorted.

“Shut up! I made it didn’t I?"  Clint yelled and the little girl giggled at him.

Tony was about to give another comeback when Steve’s music started.

—

Steve walked out of the house. Their summer house had a nice beach view. They bought this place so the kids would summer here with their friends and cousins. The backyard had a wonderful view of the beach. Something that looked into the sea and it seemed endless.

The wedding area had chairs that were golden and the guests looked wonderful in different shades of white and beige. He looked into the crowed and spotted his little girl and her husband with their two babies, Peter with his wife and their bundles of joy (missing one little flower girl), and his youngest son behind the DJ table, the table had different types of nifty music playing gadgets. That one was the most like Tony.He even smiles the same way. 

And right in the middle of all of that, under a gazebo he built with the aid of Bucky, stood Tony smiling back at him with the little flower girl. Sarah always did love it more when grandaddy carried her around .

Tony looked amazing in his white tux. Next to him stood Rhodey, and next to him were Bruce and Pepper. On the other side it was Nat next to Sam and Bucky. He choked down a sob. He walked down the aisle and smiled at all of the guests, but in reality, he only had eyes for Tony.

“Take it easy, Steve. You made it, don’t let them see you cry. You’ll get us all crying,”  Tony said as he rubbed at Steve’s cheek with his palm. Rhodey reached over to get Sarah out of Tony’s arms.

“This is happening Tony.” Steve choked back his tears.

Tony smiled brightly at him. “Calm down. We’ll do this like we do everything, Steve.” He extended his hand to cup Steve’s face.

“Together?” Steve asked.

And Tony nodded. “Together.”

Clint choked up, then loudly cleared his throat and then started; “Dearly beloved…”


End file.
